Sickness of the Heart
by Banapan
Summary: When Peter falls ill, Wendy is the only one who knows what to do to save him. What happens when Peter is faced with the choice to stay in London or go back to Neverland? And will Hook just give up on his revenge? Oneshot. Pairings: PW


In the weeks that followed her return from Neverland, Wendy found herself thinking less and less on the boy Peter Pan. There were even some days now where she would even think the whole adventure had been a dream, as her Aunt Millicent had told her. Wendy found herself falling into a routine that only a month earlier had seemed like a nightmare. She would go to school in the morning, then to her Aunt's house for "lady" lessons, home for supper, and then she had just enough time to work on her needle point or get some reading done before going to bed. She spent little or no time with her brothers anymore and she missed them terribly, even though they only lived across the hall. It seemed as though Wendy had pushed all childish things from her mind. However, sometimes late at night, Wendy would lie awake and secretly wish for Peter Pan to fly through her window and whisk her away to Neverland like he had before. But he never came, and soon the only thing Wendy could remember was a face. A face of a boy she once knew long ago.

Far away in Neverland, Peter was a miserable wreck. He hadn't had much sleep since Wendy and the boys left. He was lonely and scared. Hook had found his hide-out and even though he was swallowed by the crocodile, Peter feared that somehow the Captain had survived. Peter was now a frequent visitor to the Indian encampment. He thought that somehow being among people would ease his loneliness, but it only made it worse. He didn't smile anymore and the huge circles under his eyes and now very pale complexion made Peter appear very sick. In a sense he was sick. The medicine woman of the tribe described it as a sickness of the heart. Tinkerbell had tried everything to cheer Peter up, but nothing worked. Every so often, Peter wouldn't even get up. He just lay in his bed staring at the ceiling for the whole day. Needless to say, now both Wendy and Peter were just physical shells of their former selves.

On evening in early spring, on a day that Peter hadn't stirred from his bed, he happened to glance from the ceiling to the large table in the middle of the home underground. He noticed something glittering in the evening sun and forced his blurred eyes to focus on it. Something metallic was sitting on the far end of the table and Peter had to get up to find out what it was. He walked slowly over to the end of the table and picked up the tiny object. He stared at it for a long time while rolling it around in his fingers. "Kiss," he whispered with a raspy voice. "Wendy… Wendy's kiss," Peter said with a shake in his voice as tears welled up in his eyes. One tear escaped his eyes and fell to the floor. The memories of their adventures flooded his memory and Peter sniffled as he fought back an onslaught of tears.

Tinkerbell looked at her Peter with concern and sympathy. She knew Peter had strong feelings for Wendy. Of course she was jealous, but she hated seeing Peter unhappy. Something had to be done; Peter couldn't go on living like this. She flew out of the hide-out and headed for the pirate cove which housed the empty Jolly Roger. As she neared the dark ship she noticed something moving around on the deck. She flew closer to inspect the situation. Her curiosity turned to sheer terror when she noticed the all too familiar metallic gleam of a hook. Captain Hook was back and from what Tinkerbell could see, he wasn't happy. She had to warn Peter to hide, because he was in no shape to face Hook. The little fairy darted back towards the hide-out and Peter.

Captain Hook was fumbling about on the deck working out a plan to get his revenge on Peter Pan. "I know where he lives, I'll just sneak up and finish him when he's not looking," Hook mumbled to himself. "However, kidnapping and torturing him sounds even better. After all, just killing him would be doing the boy a favor." Hook thought silently for a few moments then stopped suddenly in his tracks. A devilish smile crossed his face and his yellow teeth glowed red in the evening sun. "Red sky at night… Pirates delight," Hook laughed as he retreated into his cabin.

Back at the home underground, Peter hadn't moved from his position at the end of the table and he stared blankly now at the small thimble in his hand. Tinkerbell flew into the back of Peter's head. Peter swaggered a bit but didn't turn his gaze from the thimble. Tinkerbell fluttered in front of Peter's face and told him about what she saw. She urged Peter to pack up a leave now so Hook would not find him. Peter's eyes suddenly snapped into focus and Peter looked at his fairy companion. "H… Hook?!?" Peter questioned. Tinkerbell was not able to give answer before she saw Peter's eyes roll back and only the whites showed. She watched as, if in slow motion, Peter's knees buckled and his body fell to the floor. Tinkerbell frantically tried to rouse Peter, but he didn't move.

She knew Peter couldn't be left where he was, so she flew to the Indian encampment and told the Chief what had happened. The Chief didn't waste any time. He gathered up his best warriors and sent them with the fairy to retrieve the boy from his hide-out. After he had been safely brought back to the encampment, Peter was immediately tended to by the medicine woman. All night Tinkerbell stayed by Peter's side watching and waiting for any sign that he was going to be okay. Peter was her life and if something happened to him she didn't know how she could ever go on living.

When the first light of morning shown through his cabin window, Hook knew it was time. He gathered up what he needed and headed ashore to capture Peter. He wandered through the forest until he reached the tree that contained Peter's hide-out, the home underground as Peter's Wendy liked to call it. He opened the small door gingerly and crept inside. He looked around to see where the cocky boy was sleeping, but strangely Peter was nowhere to be seen. _Did he go back with the girl?_ Hook wondered as he stepped out from the shadows. Peter couldn't have gone back, he wouldn't grow up, he was Peter Pan. Hook thought as to where his nemesis could be hiding. He decided on the Indian encampment, but knew he couldn't just walk in, uninvited. "I'll have to scope it out and formulate another plan."

Meanwhile at the encampment, Peter's condition had not changed. The medicine woman called on Tinkerbell. The woman told the fairy that her medicine could do nothing for the boy and that the only chance for him would be the white man doctor. Tink looked at Peter and tried to figure out how she could help him. How could she possibly get Peter to a white man doctor? Her thoughts led her to think of Wendy and the boys. She knew what she had to do and even though she disliked Wendy, she cared more for the well-being of Peter. She took one last look at Peter and flew off.

Hook prowled around the outskirts of the encampment all morning hoping for some clue of Peter's whereabouts. In the early afternoon, he got an answer. Hook watched as a multitude of fairies flew into one of the tepees and then, after a few minutes, flew out again carrying a lifeless Pan. What was wrong with the boy, had he gotten hurt, was he dead. Hook brushed off the thought that Peter was dead and decided the boy was sick. After all, he did appear very pale when the fairies carried him off. Hook headed back to his ship to ponder his next move. _What am I to do now? I can't just sit and wait for Peter to return… if he returns._

Wendy had been assigned to tidy up the nursery while her brothers were at a social function with their father. Only Michael and the twins were left to help her. Wendy hadn't been in the nursery since she moved out a few months earlier. She enjoyed being in the familiar room. There were so many wonderful memories. Once the room looked clean, Wendy sat down on the bed that once was hers and now belonged to Tootles and Curly. She stared at the window and imagined she could fly right out of it into the night sky. Wendy was brought back to reality when Michael and the twins plopped on the bed next to her and asked her for a story. "Oh, I don't think I have any more stories right now," Wendy said with a sorry look.

"Please Wendy, tell us a Peter Pan story!" the boys said almost in unison.

Wendy thought for a moment and figured a little story wouldn't hurt. She got up and walked to the middle of the room and prepared herself for the telling of what she thought would be the dullest peter Pan story ever. Somehow she knew that it wouldn't matter to the boys. "One day while flying over Neverland, Peter decided that he would pay Captain Hook a visit and…" Wendy was cut off by a raping at the window. She went over and looked out into the night. She didn't see anything and decided to open the window to get a better look. The chill night air was still and quiet and for a moment Wendy thought she heard the tingle of bells. She dismissed the thought and went back into the room to finish her story. She opened her mouth to speak, but again she was cut off by a noise from outside. She went to the window and shut it in an effort to block out interruptions. When she turned back around the boys had left and run down the stairs to greet their father who had just come home. Wendy sighed and started for the door and then she heard the noise again. She turned and saw what seemed to be a large star floating outside her window.

Wendy walked slowly to the window to get a better look at the object outside. As she neared she realized that the star was actually a mass of fairies and they were holding something, but what? She opened the window and a small familiar light flew in and twinkled in front of Wendy's face. "Tinkerbell!" Wendy exclaimed. "You have no idea happy I am to see you. Where's Peter?" The fairy pointed to the window and the mass of fairies outside came slowly through the window. Wendy almost fell backward when she saw the pale, lifeless form that was Peter. She wanted this to be a dream, just a horrible dream.

The fairies laid the boy down softly on the floor and congregated in a corner of the room. After a moment Wendy found her voice and called for her mother to come quickly. There was a sound of feet rushing up the steps and then the door flung open as Wendy's mother, father, brothers, and Aunt Millicent poured into the room. As if on cue the fairies flew about the room wildly and out the window back towards Neverland, all except Tink that is. All but Wendy were transfixed on the fairies and didn't notice the strange boy lying on the floor. Suddenly Mrs. Darling attention was drawn back to her daughter. She was kneeling beside a boy on the floor. The boy didn't look well at all and she could see that Wendy was very concerned. "Oh my dear," exclaimed Mrs. Darling, "Who is this, what has happened?"

Peter had been dreaming about the wonderful fairy dance he had shared with Wendy and then he heard something, it sounded like a low hum. As it grew louder, the hum turned into distant chatter and then not so distant chatter. Peter lifted an eyelid and was practically blinded by light. He winced as his head started to throb. He tried to move, but found he could not. He slowly opened his eyes again, letting them slowly adjust to the light in the room. He looked around and realized he wasn't in the home underground. Fear suddenly came over and his eyes opened wide. Where was he? How did get here? Who was talking in the next room? Were they talking about him? Peter tried to move again and found he could slightly move his arms.

He searched around his new surroundings and noticed a small table to his right with a lamp and a book on it. Other than that the room was empty. The door creaked and a man walked in the room. Peter gave the man a fearful look and began to breath rather rapidly as if in distress. The man walked to Peter's bedside and laid a hand on his knee. "It's okay son, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Dr. Kindruff and your in the London Children's Hospital." The man motioned to the door and Mrs. Darling entered the room with Wendy following close behind. When Peter saw Wendy his face lit up and he tried to say something, but his throat was to dry. Dr. Kindruff looked back at Peter. "These kind people brought you in three nights ago, you were in pretty bad shape." Peter didn't really hear the doctor's words, his attention and focus was on Wendy.

Dr. Kindruff and Mrs. Darling left the room after a few silent moments and Wendy sat lightly on the side of Peter's bed. She smiled and grasped Peter's hand. "I am so glad that you're all right Peter. You gave me a real scare, and to think I was beginning to think that our adventures were all a dream." Wendy laughed softly to hide the lump forming in her throat. Peter saw a tear run down her face. He lifted his hand and brushed it away. Wendy blushed and looked away for a moment. Peter tried to talk. "Wen… dy?" he managed to get out. Wendy turned and looked at him. "Wha… what happ… ened?"

"I don't know Peter, Tink said you collapsed in the home underground and that Indian medicine woman suggested she bring you here to see a white man doctor. The fairies carried you from Neverland to my window and then my parents and I brought you here," Wendy tried to explain as best she could remember. Peter was confused still, he thought he would never see Wendy again, and yet here she was sitting next to him. He tried to recall what had happened in the home underground, but it was a blur. All he could clearly remember was that Tink had told him that Hook was alive. Peter clutched Wendy's hand and pulled her close to his face. "Hook… is… ali...ve," he whispered into her ear. Wendy sat up with a jolt and exchanged frightened looks with Peter. Then her expression changed.

"Peter," she said, "You don't have to worry about him anymore. You're safe from him here. He can't harm you." Wendy smiled at Peter and squeezed his hand lightly. Peter felt a calm sensation overtake him. Wendy stayed with him until he drifted off to sleep and even lingered a few extra minutes just watching him sleep and listening to his steady breathing. She knew something had changed in Peter and thought perhaps that this time he might stay.

The patrons of the hospital were aware of the situation with Peter. He had no family and did not come from any orphanages or homes. There was no where for the boy to go and no one to take care of him. After much debate they decided to send him to St. Norbert's Home for Wayward Boys just outside London. Dr. Kindruff had taking a liking to the boy and was not pleased with the patron's decision. He wanted to take Peter home to live with him and perhaps adopt him. He had heard many stories about the cruelty of the headmaster of St. Norbert's. The man they called Mr. Gremkin, was a strict and harsh man. No child had ever been adopted from the home and Dr. Kindruff knew that if Peter went there that he wouldn't change that.

Peter was unaware of his predicament. He had no idea that he couldn't just be released from the hospital when he was strong enough. Everyday Dr. Kindruff would take Peter on a walk of the grounds and talk about his childhood. Peter enjoyed these walks. He especially enjoyed Dr. Kindruff's company. He thought that he would like to live with Dr. Kindruff if he decided not to return to Neverland. In actuality, Peter had not made up his mind whether to go back or not, he only knew that he could definitely handle growing up if the right people were with him.

After two weeks, Dr. Kindruff felt that Peter was ready to be released even though he was still a little uneasy on his legs. He decided to approach the patrons with the idea of Peter coming home with him instead being sent to the boys' home. He took a whole three days to figure out what he was going to say and then on the fourth day he approached the patrons' council. The patrons listened to Dr. Kindruff's story and said that they would give him an answer the following morning. However, the following morning was when Peter was scheduled to be transported to the home. Dr. Kindruff did not return to his home that night. Instead, he spent the night at the hospital, hoping that somehow this would help his case with the patrons. He also, feared that if he left, Peter would be taken during the night, and then, he would never see the boy again.

The following morning a dark carriage pulled up to the steps of the hospital and a tall, thin man stepped out. The words on the door of the carriage read St. Norbert's Home for Wayward Boys. The man walked into the hospital and reported to the front desk. "I've come for the boy," the man said demandingly to the nurse on duty. She nodded and motioned for the man to take a seat. The nurse then walked down the hospital corridor and into Peter's room. Dr. Kindruff was resting beside Peter's bed and he awoke suddenly hearing the door open. The nurse whispered to him that a man from the home was waiting to take Peter away. Dr. Kindruff took one last look at Peter sleeping and walked with the nurse out of the room.

"Good morning sir, I'm Dr. Kindruff, you must be Mr. Gremkin?" Dr. Kindruff extended a hand to the man. The man nodded slowly and did not take Dr. Kindruff's hand. "Well, we are just waiting on a few more test results to come in, so the boy won't be ready to go for at least the next few hours. I am sorry if this will cause you any problem, we were not informed at what time you would be arriving." Dr. Kindruff stared at the man hoping his excuse would work in buying his case with the patrons a few extra minutes. Mr. Gremkin was about to speak when a nurse came into the waiting area and whispered something to Dr. Kindruff. "If you'll excuse me, some of the patrons of the hospital are here and are requesting my presence."

Dr. Kindruff raced down the hallway to Peter's room. A representative from the patron council and a judge were waiting for him outside the room. The representative looked at the man with a bit of a smile. "We have decided to grant you permission to adopt the boy on one condition." The man paused and adjusted his coat. "Only if the boy agrees, will you be able to take him home, other than that, the boy will be sent to the home." Dr. Kindruff half smiled and nodded in agreement. All of them took a final look at each other and then entered the room.

Peter, now awake and dressed, was being helped into a chair by a nurse when the men walked in the room. He greeted Dr. Kindruff with an innocent smile and Dr. Kindruff smiled back. The judge took a seat behind a table that had been set up in the room and Dr. Kindruff walked over to Peter. The representative cleared his throat and looked at Peter. "I understand that your name is Peter," he said. Peter nodded. "Well Peter, Dr. Kindruff here has offered to adopt you and if you accept his invitation, you may go home with him today." Peter shot Dr. Kindruff a surprised look. Sure he had thought about Dr. Kindruff adopting him, but never actually expecting it to happen. He had to think about what was happening before he answered. On one hand, he could run away back to Neverland and be a boy forever, but be extremely lonely not to mention have to deal with Hook. On the other hand, he could go with Dr. Kindruff and grow up, possibly even live happily ever after, but eventually he would die. Peter didn't know what he wanted more.

"Well?" the representative asked. "What do want Peter?" Peter looked over at the bed and nightstand and then he noticed it, a small metallic object laying on the nightstand. It was Wendy's kiss. Tink had brought it for him one night. He looked back at Dr. Kindruff and smiled. "I want to go home with Dr. Kindruff," Peter replied without taking his eyes off of the doctor. The judge produced a document and signed and had the representative and Dr. Kindruff sign it. Dr. Kindruff picked up his new son in a huge hug and swung him around. Peter laughed and smiled the happiest smile anyone had ever seen.

Tinkerbell was watching the scene from the window and couldn't help but feel happy for Peter. She knew he was truly happy now even though that meant he would forget all about Neverland and her. She turned and sat on the window sill preparing to let Peter go forever. Then the window opened and Peter took her up in his hands. He nuzzled the fairy to his cheek. "I love you Tink, thank you for always being there for me." He held her out a little ways from his face and smiled at her. "You will stay with me won't you?" he asked. Tink had never thought about staying with Peter. She rose in the air and smiled at the boy. She nodded and perched herself on his shoulder.

Back in the waiting area, Mr. Gremkin was becoming impatient with waiting. He stood and walked into the hospital corridor just as Dr. Kindruff was walking out with Peter at his side. Mr. Gremkin took a hold of Peter's arm. Peter flinched away and almost fell to the floor. After steadying his son, Dr. Kindruff turned to Mr. Gremkin. "I'm sorry Mr. Gremkin, but I'm afraid the boy won't be going with you. I just adopted him and he is now my son." Mr. Gremkin shot an angry look at Dr. Kindruff and Peter and then walked out of the hospital. Peter watched the man leave and thought he had seemed familiar somehow. Perhaps he resembled one of the pirates had fought so many times before. Peter couldn't place and that frustrated him. Just before Mr. Gremkin walked out the door he looked back at Peter and scowled. Something just clicked and Peter realized why the man had looked so familiar. Between the time of Peter's arrival in Neverland and when he ran away from his parents, Peter had spent some time in St. Norbert's.

The realization sent a chill down Peter's spine and he shuttered. "Let's go home," Peter said as he looked at Dr. Kindruff and smiled. Dr. Kindruff took Peter by the hand and led him out of the hospital and into the bright sunlight. Outside, a large, fancy carriage awaited them. Peter had never ridden in such a carriage before, that he could remember. This was the biggest carriage he had ever seen and the thought of riding in it made Peter feel like he was a prince. He climbed in and found that the inside was just as grand as the outside. As soon as Dr. Kindruff was in, the carriage took off.

The carriage pulled in front of a huge house in the ritziest part of town. Peter could see a very beautiful woman standing at the door, and Peter assumed that she must be his new mother. He strode slowly up the walkway until he was standing just in front of the woman. Peter lifted his head and gazed into the woman's big green eyes. She smiled and put a hand tenderly on Peter's shoulder. "Hello Peter, my name is Gabrielle. I'd like to be your mother, if you'll have me?" Peter smiled at her and wrapped his arms her waist. A tear escaped his eyes. He was now one of the happiest boys in the world. Then Peter looked back up at his new mother and then over to his new father.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Peter said. "I'd like you both to meet Tinkerbell. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now." At that a little ball of light darted out from behind his head. Mrs. Kindruff gasped and took a step back in amazement then smiled and giggled lightly. In seeing the apparent approval of his fairy companion, Peter squeezed himself in between his new mother and father and wrapped his arms around both of their waists. Dr. Kindruff smiled and looked down at his son. They were going to live happily ever after, he just knew it. The new family turned and walked into their house thinking of the happy times they would have together. However, there was danger coming that none of them could prepare for.

It had been several months since Peter's return and he was adjusting to his new life with ease. He found that going to school wasn't so bad and that even having some responsibilities wasn't the end of the world. Peter was content with his new family and the friends he had made at school. He even got to see Wendy on a regular basis, which he enjoyed. He knew that someday he would probably marry her and perhaps that day would come sooner rather than later if her Aunt Millicent got her way.

Since he started his new life, Peter had not thought of the return of Captain Hook. He didn't really think that much about Neverland either. In fact, if it wasn't for the presence of Tinkerbell, he may have forgotten all about Neverland completely. Tinkerbell knew that Captain hook would be searching for Peter and could very possibly show up in London. However, she didn't want to alarm Peter because he was so happy and content with his new family. She liked it when Peter was happy. Sometimes, Tinkerbell would forget about the danger of Hook and feel that Peter was safe with his new family, but then something would remind her of the truth.

On one such occasion, Peter was telling a story about one of his many adventures to his class for a public speaking presentation. Much to the delight of his classmates, Peter began to act out his story and Tinkerbell found herself laughing along with the students as he portrayed Captain Hook. A cold wind brushed past Tinkerbell which caused her to stop laughing and shiver slightly. She gazed out the open window behind her as if expecting someone to be there. Suddenly Tink found herself thinking about Hook and his band of pirates wandering through the streets looking for Peter. Though there was nothing there, Tinkerbell was frightened by her thoughts and the sudden wind.

On the way home, Tinkerbell was very cautious and stuck very close to Peter. She had urged Peter to walk home with using main roads instead of his usual shortcuts through alleys. Peter didn't understand why Tinkerbell had urged him to do so, but he stayed on the main roads as much as he could. He sensed that his fairy was worried about something and that she would never act this way unless there was a reason. He turned a corner and entered the park that separated the main section of London from his neighborhood.

On most days, the park seemed peaceful and beautiful with its lush greenery, tall trees, and colorful flowers. There were always birds chirping and the sound of children playing, but today there was no sound. The park seemed bare and gloomy. The clouds overhead made the park very dark and forest-like. Peter didn't like the feeling he got when he started walking through it. He found himself straining with his senses to find something that wasn't there. He trudged on slowly with Tinkerbell close behind.

About halfway through, Peter heard a rustling of branches and stopped. He peered in the direction of the sound as an eerie breeze rustled the leaves on the trees. "Is anyone there?" he said shakily. There was no answer. Peter took a few more steps and stopped again when he heard a branch snap. He gulped and continued to move on. Just a few more steps and he would be out of the park. Peter breathed a sigh a relief when he spotted the gate leading out onto his street and began to walk at a faster pace. As he neared the gate he heard footsteps behind him. Peter froze and held his breath. The footsteps came closer and then stopped. Peter bit his lip and turned around quickly. Standing not more than five feet behind was a dark figure.

"Who… who are you? What do want?" Peter said bracing himself to run. The figure took a step closer and laughed breathily in a deep voice. The act sent chills down Peter's spine. He wasn't going to wait for an answer. He took off running and ran straight into a group of three badly smelling men standing at the gate. They grabbed Peter's arms and one of them put a large hand over Peter's mouth. Peter squirmed and tried to get free of his captors. The men dragged Peter back away from the gate and to where the dark figure Peter had first seen was waiting.

Tinkerbell frantically tried to distract the men, but her efforts failed to free Peter. She speedily flew off in the direction of Peter's house. She entered through an open window and searched the house for Peter's parents. Dr. Kindruff was sitting on the couch awaiting his son's arrival rather impatiently. Tinkerbell knew that he didn't know fairy speech, but there were other ways to communicate. She fluttered wildly in front of Dr. Kindruff's making him sit back. She pulled at his hair and pointed frantically at the park which could be seen out the front window. Dr. Kindruff rose to his feet sensing the fairy's distress.

"What is it? What are you trying to tell me? Where is Peter?" he said observing the fairy's movements. "Is he in the park? Is something wrong?" Tinkerbell nodded yes and pulled at Dr. Kindruff's hair to get him moving. Dr. Kindruff didn't think before taking off out of his house and down the street toward the park entrance. He could hear menacing laughter and a mass of men standing just inside the park. Dr. Kindruff entered the park and approached the men. They turned to him and he saw that they were dressed like pirates. One of the men was holding Peter, who was white with fear. Upon seeing his son Dr. Kindruff rushed the man who was holding him. "Unhand my son, you knave!" he shouted.

A hand grabbed Dr. Kindruff's shoulder and stopped him in his pursuit. He turned and saw a tall man who appeared to be better dressed than the others. To Dr. Kindruff the man appeared to be the leader and only through his orders would Peter be released. "I'll give whatever you want, just let my son go." Dr, Kindruff pleaded with the tall man.

"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself," the tall man said with a half smile. "My name is James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger and this some of my crew." His men let out a chilling laugh. "Now you say this boy is your son?" Hook asked. Dr. Kindruff nodded. "I see, that does create a problem. You see my crew and I have been harassed for many years by this child, so I'm afraid we can't let him go, and besides this boy has no parents so he can't be your son." Hook motioned to his crew and turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere with my son Mr. Hook!" Dr. Kindruff yelled.

"That's Captain Hook to you!" Hook said turning around with sword drawn to face Dr. Kindruff. "And how dare you talk back to me!" He put the blade of his sword to Dr. Kindruff's throat and then turned his face to the crew. "Take him a way," he said and pointed at Peter. The men walked away while Hook kept Dr. Kindruff still with a sword to his throat.

When the men vanished around a corner, Tinkerbell knew her moment had arrived. She flew around the corner and started agitating the pirates, especially the one who held on to Peter. This time her attempts were successful. The pirate swatted at Tinkerbell with both hands, releasing Peter, who began running as fast as he could to get away. Tinkerbell caught up to him and told him to fly. She sprinkled some fairy dust on him as he conjured up a happy thought. Just as the pirates were about to grab him, Peter shot up into the air.

Peter went straight up into the clouds. He had forgotten how fun flying could be. He smiled at Tinkerbell. "Thanks for helping me back there Tink, you're a lifesaver." Peter felt free up in the air. Like nothing could bother him. Then he remembered, his father was being held at sword point by Captain Hook. Peter had to help him, but how? He thought for a brief moment and then told Tinkerbell to bring him his dagger.

Peter Pan was back. He followed Captain Hook as he led Dr. Kindruff through the park to where the Jolly Roger was hidden. Peter watched as the giant ship lifted into the air and sailed off toward Neverland, and in broad daylight. There was no chance that someone didn't notice the ship as it flew over London. That didn't matter to Peter, he had to save his father. He followed the Jolly Roger back to Neverland.

Peter waited all afternoon, perched up on a cliff surveying the activity on the ship below, for his chance to strike. It was just before dusk when Peter saw his chance arrive. One of the pirates was late on his watch and the deck was empty except for Dr. Kindruff tied to the main mast. Peter swooped down and landed lightly on the deck behind the mast so his father couldn't see him. He approached the mast and took out his dagger to cut the ropes.

Dr. Kindruff stared off into space as he thought of what the pirates wanted with Peter. He tried to imagine his son combating the pirates, but it just didn't seem probable that a child could defend himself against a ship full of pirates. All of a sudden the ropes that tied him to the main mast loosened and dropped to the deck. Dr. Kindruff looked at the ropes and then his hands. He hadn't tried to free himself, so how did the ropes come loose? He walked around the mast and saw Peter standing with a cocky smile on his face and a dagger in his hand. "Peter? What are you doing here?" Dr. Kindruff asked in amazement. Peter didn't have time to answer because just then Captain Hook appeared behind Dr. Kindruff.

"I had a feeling you would show up Pan." Hook smirked. He raised his sword and an evil smile crossed his face showing his horrid yellow teeth.

"You are getting better at this Captain, I have to admit that." Peter replied and walked around his father so there was nothing between him and his nemesis. Hook tossed a sword to Peter, challenging him to fight. Peter picked the sword up and held it out, its point aimed at Hook, to show he accepted the challenge. Dr. Kindruff grabbed Peter's arm,

"No you can't fight him, he'll kill you." Peter pulled away from his father. Dr. Kindruff turned to Hook. "There must be some other way to settle this?" Hook glared at Peter and motioned for his men to tie Dr. Kindruff to the mast again and gag him as well.

Hook waved his sword in the air. "Proud and insolent youth, prepare to meet thy doom!" he scoffed.

"Dark and sinister man, have at thee!" Peter said as he lunged at Captain Hook. The fight began and it was like old times. Peter could help but smile as he remembered all the times he had fooled the old pirate. He lifted up into the air and swooped down at the Captain. Hook hated when Peter flew around and taunted him. Somehow he had to get the youth to fight without flying. Hook glanced over at Dr. Kindruff and then realized how he could ground Peter.

"Oh Peter." Hook said walking toward Dr. Kindruff. "I think you should come down now." Peter tilted his head to one side in confusion and then laughed. He wasn't going to come down, flying was too much fun. Hook was getting impatient and held the tip of his sword to Dr. Kindruff's throat. "If you don't, I'll kill him!" Hook pushed the blade closer against Dr. Kindruff's neck.

"No!" Peter shouted in alarm. "I'll come down, just don't hurt him." Peter lowered himself to the deck and looked at Hook with pleading eyes. The Captain removed his sword from the man's neck and pointed it at Peter. He lunged forward and Peter tried to dodge the blow, but he was too slow. The cold steel of the blade sliced into his arm, sending waves of pain through Peter's body. Hook pulled the blade back and Peter yelled in pain. He fell to his knees clutching his wound, blood dripping onto the deck. His sword slid across the deck to Dr. Kindruff's feet.

Dr. Kindruff struggled to get free to help his wounded son. He wriggled back and forth hoping to loosen the ropes. Adrenaline began to course threw his veins at every drop of Peter's blood. The knot soon began to loosen, imperceptibly, behind him. He watched as Hook lurched forward to attack Peter again. Dr. Kindruff gave one more valiant struggle for freedom simultaneously with Hook's movement. This time the ropes gave way and Dr. Kindruff fell forward. Almost in slow motion, he picked up Peter's sword and blocked Hook's attack. Hook turned his attention from the injured boy to Dr. Kindruff.

Peter wanted the pain to go away, but it didn't. He looked up at his attacker with blurred vision. Hook lunged forward with his sword. Peter braced himself as much as possible for coming blow, which he was sure would kill him. He heard a clank of metal and opened his eyes. He thought he saw Dr. Kindruff blocking Hook's sword with his own. Another wave of pain overcame Peter and he fell onto his side and winced. Everything around him was spinning and he became very dizzy. The pain in Peter's arm started to go numb and before he blacked out, Peter saw his father and Hook fighting.

Hook had underestimated the fighting ability of Dr. Kindruff. The man had obviously had experience with the sword. After about three minutes of fighting, Hook found he had tried all his tricks and none had worked. He knew that he could not beat Dr. Kindruff by himself. Hook called to his crew for help. None of them came to his aid, they were staring at Peter's motionless body lying only a few feet away of the two fighting men. Hook looked over at the boy and gasped. Peter's skin was so pale that it seemed to have a blueish tint to it. He did not even look like he was breathing.

The job was done. Captain Hook had finally freed himself from Peter Pan. "Hats off men, for our fallen foe." Hook bellowed. The crew did as they were told without taking there eyes off of Peter. Dr. Kindruff ran to the boy's side and picked up his head. He had tried his best to save him, but it was no use. His son was gone. Dr. Kindruff couldn't hold back the tears and started to cry as he rocked back and forth holding Peter's lifeless body. Hook walked over to him and cleared his throat. "I suggest you leave now before I change my mind."

Dr. Kindruff scooped up his son and looked at the tiny fairy fluttering just above his head. Tinkerbell flew off and a few moments later, returned with a host of other fairies. They picked up Dr. Kindruff, who still held onto his son, and carried him away from Neverland. The pirates watched as their once great nemesis was carried away by his father and would never return. They silently returned to their work about the ship.

When they fairies had carried Dr. Kindruff almost the end of Neverland, they stopped. Dr. Kindruff looked at Tinkerbell with puzzlement on his face. Tinkerbell pointed to Peter. Dr. Kindruff looked down and saw that his son was breathing again and his healthy color had returned. Peter opened his eyes and smiled at his father. "Boy, we got them good, didn't we?" he said as he sat up in Dr, Kindruff's arms.

"But… how?" Dr. Kindruff said in amazement.

"Tink thought of it all. She used her magic to make me appear to be dead, so we could get away from Hook. That's not all either. She also stripped the Jolly Roger of its ability to fly, so Hook can't ever come back." Peter took a deep breath and winced remembering his wound. Tinkerbell flew over to Peter and threw some fairy dust on his arm. The wound instantly began to heal itself. In a matter of seconds it was as if Peter hadn't been hurt at all.

Dr. Kindruff smiled. "Yeah we got him good son. Now let's go home."

"Just one more thing." Peter said as he leapt from his father's arms and flew back toward the Jolly Roger. As he neared the ship he let out a crow and about made Smee fall overboard. Captain Hook ran out of his cabin and started barking orders to shoot the boy down. He had been tricked and didn't like it at all. Peter laughed and circled the ship one more time. "I'll be back someday to finish this Captain Hook, you old codfish." Peter let out another crow and flew off. He met up with his father and they returned home to London for a good long time.


End file.
